Falling In
by From Princess of Hell
Summary: Why is her life not normal? What did she do to deserve this... whatever this is. Seriously, if this continues... It might end badly. Bad enough to lose her mind. Stupid Natsu. Stupid Gray. Stupid love. Oh well, love isn't always nice.


**As you all know, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>Why is it whenever someone falls in love they either end up with a "Happily Ever After" or a broken heart? Why is it that love can be the worst thing that will happen to someone? Why does love even exist? It hurts everyone. And that being said, everyone means every single living thing on this planet, in this cruel world. It's sad the way people claim to love and care about you and yet they replace you so quickly.<em>

_Love can be very selfish. It drives people's mind crazy. Yes, of course since it hurts everything. But sometimes, it's not the person who's hurting their love's fault. Sometimes they have to leave them because of others. And sometimes, they have to let go because they had enough. Maybe enough of dramas and b***? A lot of break ups are the reasons because of it._

_Love can be the reason for giving up dreams. Like what happened to her friend._

_Tears rolls down her scratched and bleeding cheek. "It's not fair," she mumbles, "Everything... they are all not fair. Why did they want me to... Why did I..."_

_She wraps her arms around her scratched up legs on the bed of a cabin that she found while running away with her beaten body and red feet that might be because of bleeding. A chain between her feet that connects with another to keep her from running fast and far but she looks like she had been running for days._

_'Was I worth nothing to them? How about him? She questioned herself while more tears fell. Did he even care...? Why did he not fight back? Why did Natsu not help me when I needed him the most?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Falling In<strong>

**.**

**Chapter One: Questions**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage sighed while she walked by the edge of the river, balancing herself while Plue did the same behind her, his body was shaking or shivering like usual. Lucy had no idea why Plue is always like that since day one, but she didn't worry much. It was cute, plus all Celestial spirits had weird things about them. She heard the boat men telling her it's dangerous and that she might fall, she replied it's okay and continued balancing herself. Today wasn't the best day, nor was it the worst. She just couldn't believe that Master asked her to do the most retarded job ever, babysitting Natsu. Okay, maybe it's not that retarded but babysitting Natsu, really? Seriously? Lucy wasn't sure if Master was just kidding. Maybe he was, because of the alcohol or maybe he wasn't because you know the saying, people tend to be more honest when they are drunk than sober. She sighed, she got off the sidewalk just before she passed her neighbor's house and walked to her front door step. Lucy opened the apartment building, walked in and nervously said hi to the landlady. She climbed up the stairs quickly and opened the door with her room key. The blond inhaled some weird smell, "Aha, the room smells kind of bad, ne Plue?" She took off her high heel boots and put them on the side, she looked at Plue and saw him covering his nose. "Damn, it really smells... Sorry Plue, you gotta go. I'll call you back later." Plue nods, then disappears. Lucy rubbed her nose and walked over to her kitchen, her eyes widen at what she saw, "The hell?" She shouted.<p>

The Salamander turned around after doing something very hot and steamy. His face turned red and covered something that is very impossible to cover. The pink haired idiot acted like nothing had happen and tried standing up straightly. "Hey..." He shuttered. He tried looking away, avoiding his best friend's glare. He took a big step towards Lucy, still avoiding her glare. Although he was still a few step away from her, he wanted to make space for the later event, mostly so that she won't try to kill him. The curious teenage girl moved her head to the right side to have a better look at it. She raised an eyebrow when her best friend moved to the right. "Lucy," he swallowed his guts, "I..." he started, "I needed to use your oven..." Lucy mentally face palmed. "For this cake."

Natsu moved aside for Lucy to have a better look. The cake... well how could she start? She scratched the back of her head and glanced at the so called cake. It was rather very much looked like a spiky yellow poop with a blue thingy on top. Natsu pouted and blushed at Lucy's gentle laugh, "It looks very interesting, Natsu. What is it?"

"It's your birthday today!" Natsu looked confused at Lucy's dumb found face. He wasn't sure why she made such a weird face, especially just after he reminded her that it was the day of her birth. Lucy eyed Natsu carefully then walked over to the fridge and read a piece of paper. "And since it's your birthday, the guild wants you to take a special traditional mission."

Lucy laughed louder then earlier. "Natsu, what's today?" she asked.

"It's your birthday." He answered her quickly.

"No, I meant like what's the date today?"

"It's the 1st day of July, your birthday." he was very confused. Did he mess up? Was it not July 1st? Damn, he thought, just when I'm about to... but I checked the calendar this morning and even asked Mira! Does perfection hate me so much? He mentally cursed and nervously asked Lucy, "Is it not your birthday today?"

"No," Lucy on the other hand was just sitting there having no idea what the fuck was going on. It's been like this since 2 days ago, everything was so confusing. She cupped her cheek with her right hand while she stared at Natsu. "See look, it's May. Your 2 months early..." She held up the calendar for Natsu to look.

"What! May?! But May was 2 months ago!" Natsu yelled. Natsu took the calendar from Lucy, flipped 2 pages and showed the the month of July to Lucy. "It's July. 2 months ago was May, remember? Gajeel, Gray and I got punished because of accidentally punching Erza?"

Lucy wanted to laugh and yet feel bad for them. Who would punch Erza? Probably someone who definitely wanted to die early. Once again, she sighed. How many times had she sighed today? 3, 4? She looked at the calendar, he was right... the hell? Lucy quickly took the calendar from Natsu's hands and held it inches away from her face, looking at it carefully. "I'm sure it's May... You and Gray punched Erza last year after winning Grand Magic Games..."

"Lucy... You really are weird," he laughed, "You're even weirder than before! Weirder than last year after you came back from your 6 months mission by yourself! Who the hell is Gray anyway?" He continued laughing.

While Natsu was laughing, she sat there, dumbfound, eyes wide open and lost in thought. The fuck... What the fuck! I never took a 6 months mission. Hell, by myself? Wasn't Natsu supposed to be my partner? Wait, first of all what in the name of Igneel is going on?! She ignored his last sentence, probably because she knew he was being an idiot like most of the time.

She sat up and walked to the kitchen. "Take your cake."

"It's yours. Since it's your birthday." He cupped his left cheek with his left hand.

"Natsu! Stop kidding around!"

"What? I'm not kidding! Why are you so loud today? Geez... normally you'll wave me off and go on a mission," he leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes, "So are gonna babysit me today?"

Lucy's mouth opened wide open, "Uhh? Why would I babysit you today? You're my idiotic partner, who I always babysit every single day!" She closed her mouth and crossed her arms.

Natsu studied Lucy carefully and raised an eyebrow. He stared at her for about a minute and closed his eyes once again and nods in a way like he understood something, "Uhh. I get it, I get it. I'll leave now."

Lucy was taken back, What did he just say?! Leave? He's leaving my apartment without me telling him to get out...? She thought. She saw him sigh and asked why, "You're always quiet but I guess it's that time of the month. Still, not the accustomed, but oh well."

Maybe I'm dreaming... that's what I thought but it seemed so real. Too real. Yeah. I should rest. And when I wake up, it'll be normal again. Yep, she'll up and the normal Natsu she knows. Scratch that, the usual Natsu Dragneel.

"Oh wait," Natsu stops just before he closes her entrance door, "Remember to go back to the guild today, okay? Get normal soon!" He slammed the door closed and ran out, back to the guild.

"Huh? I'll sleep." Lucy walked toward her bedroom and twisted the knob. She stepped in and felt the floor of her bedroom was ice cold. Her eyes widened and she stepped back out.

"What was..." Lucy slowly stood up and reached for the light switch, while trying to find it, she looked around the dark room. She probably forgot to close the window. She thought again. If it's open, her bedroom wouldn't be this dark, after all it's still light outside. When she finally found what she was searching for, she switched it on. What is this... she yelled in her mind. "Just what-"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She heard an unfamiliar voice. Even thought she heard that, she just couldn't look away from what she was seeing. "Oi! Aren't you gonna close the door? If someone sees what's inside we'll get in trouble!"

The chocolate brown eyes of the celestial mage slowly moved to the left side, finally remembering the voice she once heard. She knew she heard it before but she can't recall who the owner of it was. At a slow pace, she turned her head as her body imitating after it. For a brief second, her eyes turned twice as size and stepped back, not knowing where it led her in her bedroom.

The man she knew ran to her, said man let out a 'tsk' sound and his eyes almost glaring at her, "Are you an idiot? I told you to not-" his long arm reached to her just before she froze. Pulling her back out of the unknown bedroom, the man fell on the floor hard while Lucy safely landed on it. He glared at Fairy Tail's only Celestial wizard and yelled at her, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? You almost got yourself killed! Not just that but the council would have found out about it!"

Lucy looked up at the man. He had straight long raven hair with spikes at the end. Her eyes narrowed at his eyes. Eyes to his nose, nose to his lips, lips to his toned muscle. Six packs. Dark blue eyes. Wait... she knew it. It was him, "You."

"What?" The raven haired barked at her. He stared at her for a moment and something in his mind clicked. It wasn't her. It's not her. Hair colour is the same. Her body, cleavage, and eye colour is the same but... the way she was acting, her clothes and he look in her eyes. He knew it. It was not her, "You."

* * *

><p><em>"Why?"<em>

_The blond wizard weakly stood up as the chains on her legs maked a cling sound. She's planning to go the kitchen, since she is hungry. Not eating for more than a week was on her to do list. Looking around, she finds herself in the kitchen. Lucy frowns. There was nothing to eat. All there are is was a small square table and a sink. She let out a chuckle, 'Yep. I sure am gonna die very soon,' she leans on the wall giving up, 'stupid life making me suffer.'_


End file.
